Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends
by darkleaf23
Summary: [Pairings inside]Naruto was captured by the Akatsuki, much to his surprise. He did not remember how it happened, but he would find out more than he wanted soon enough, and soon he would be forced into battle with the only family he has left ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything that doesn't have my name on it.

**A/N:**I took little lessons here and there and right now, I think my writing might have improved a little. I dunno, it's the readers that make the choice. Might be a little OOC here and there. I'm not good at writing letters, lol.

**Pairings:**

Naruto x Sakura

Temari x Kensu

Shikamaru x Ino

Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends  


Chapter One: News Reaches Sunagakure

The messenger ran through the corridors with much worry in her. The scroll that had just arrived from Konohagakure did not look like it was anything good. She knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office frantically and called from the outside, "Kazekage-sama! There is an urgent message from Konohagakure!" She entered the room and placed the scroll politely on the table. Gaara sat upright and opened the scroll. He read it over and over again, not believing his eyes. Slamming the scroll down on the table, he frowned and ordered, "Alert Kankuro, Kensu and Temari." The messenger nodded and left the room, leaving Gaara in the office all by himself. Scratching his head, Gaara stared at the message in the scroll, still trying to take it all in. He sat up again and read the scroll one more time.

_Gaara, I have urgent news to tell you. The Akatsuki has finally made a move. They've captured Uzumaki Naruto. We need your help and Sunagakure's immediately!_

_Tsunade_

_Godaime Hokage_

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde Jinchurikki with amazing skill and determination, had just been kidnapped by the Akatsuki? Gaara frowned darkly and glared at the message again. Naruto was a strong ninja, and the best that Gaara had seen by far. But right now, the dreadful message that lay before him said otherwise. Temari and Kankuro rushed into the room, along with a very worried Kensu. "Gaara, what happened?" asked Kankuro, stepping forward to take a better look at the scroll on the desk. Gaara turned it around and sighed. Temari, Kensu and Kankuro read it, their faces pale with fear. "Naruto … kidnapped?!" exclaimed Kensu, finding it very hard to believe. "What a bold move made by the Akatsuki," commented the Kazekage flatly. He folded his arms and continued with a grim expression on his face, "We must help." Kankuro nodded and suggested, "Let us travel to Konohagakure and discuss plans with Tsunade." Gaara nodded in agreement and stood up. Kensu stepped forward and asked, "Can I go along, Gaara?" The red head raised his eyebrows and nodded. "We must leave now," hissed the young Kazekage.

Two Days later …

The journey from Suna to Konoha was sped up since Gaara had insisted that they continue even at night, and soon enough, Kankuro and Kensu were yawning. "Kazekage-sama!" greeted Izumo. Gaara nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Lead the way, Izumo-san." Kensu rubbed his eyes and looked at Temari, who looked the least bit tired. "Aren't you tired, Temari?" asked the brunette. The blonde smiled at him and shrugged. Kensu held her hand and murmured, "Are you angry because … _it_was cancelled?" Temari pouted and squeezed his hand. "Things like this come first, Kensu-kun!" she replied cheerfully. Kensu frowned, still feeling doubtful. Was it something he did to her? "_Daisuki, Temari-san,_" crooned the Jounin, wanting to let his lover know he still loved her. Temari blushed and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Like I said … let's just pay attention to the problem now, okay?" Kensu nodded, but couldn't help but to put on a small frown.

"Gaara!" called Tsunade when they entered the office. "I came here as soon as I can when I received the news," said Gaara calmly, and nodded to the three behind him. He sat down opposite of Tsunade and folded his arms. "When did they do it?" asked Gaara, that being the first question on his mind. Tsunade frowned and replied, "It was only yesterday when we found out. There weren't any signs of a struggle. It's pretty much a mystery to me and the other Jounin, even Shikamaru." Kensu raised his eyebrows; Shikamaru, the genius Jounin, couldn't figure it out? Gaara sighed and said, "There would be only two possibilities. One is that they captured him when he wasn't paying attention. Two, is that he was _willing_to go with them." Tsunade frowned and exchanged dark looks with the Kazekage. "Naruto would never-" began Tsunade, but was cut off by Gaara. "Don't rule out anything else, Hokage-sama. I know Naruto inside out. He would do anything for anyone," growled Gaara, his tone serious and dark. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling tired. "I need to see Jiraiya," said Gaara suddenly. The blonde Hokage sat upright and asked, "Why?"

"You know he's the one who is always researching on the Akatsuki," stated Gaara with a bored sort of tone.

"Yes … yes, that is true," said Tsunade, "but he hasn't returned from his trip to the Rain Village."

Gaara looked up at the old Hokage and drawled, "Then we now know that the Rain Village will be where the Akatsuki could reside in."

Kensu looked up; that was definitely true as he had gone in there before. "That is a fact, Tsunade-sama," piped Kensu suddenly, wanting to help the two dearly. Tsunade frowned again and remained silent for a while. She knew that Kensu was right, they were definitely where Jiraiya was now, but how would they rescue Naruto before he is killed? How would they commence the attack? How would they know what power the Akatsuki holds?

Tsunade sighed in despair; there were indeed too many questions, too little answers.

Rain Village, Akatsuki Hidden Hideout

Naruto opened his eyes with much effort, but everything was a blur. He shook his head and everything gradually slid into focus. _Where the hell am I …? _It was a dark and damp room, Naruto knew it, since he was the one sitting down on the damp ground. "Finally awake, Naruto-kun?" asked a strangely familiar voice. Naruto looked up into the eyes of the Sharingan holder. "Itachi," snarled Naruto, who had been waiting for the chance to meet the Uchiha once more. Itachi frowned and asked, "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"Not that good, since the bastard that made Sasuke what he is right now is standing in front of me," spat Naruto angrily, his voice dripping with venom, ready to lunge at the Uchiha any moment. "Now, now, Naruto-kun, there is no need for the vulgarities, is there?" mocked Itachi, somehow enjoying making the Jinchurikki agitated. Naruto mumbled something under his breath and looked down to the ground. He was feeling helpless already; no one probably knows where he was, he reckoned. Itachi knelt down before Naruto and muttered, "Do you know why you're here?" The blonde glared at the dark-haired adult and spat, "You people want the Kyuubi." Itachi chuckled and patted Naruto on the head. "You're alert enough to know, Namikaze," growled Itachi as he stood up. "Better be prepared for death, Naruto-kun."

Naruto frowned and breathed slowly, trying to think of a way out. _Where am I exactly…? What to do, what to do? Damnit, I'm sure Tsunade would've found out I'm missing by now … right? Ero-sennin can help them, right? _He tried his best to reassure himself that he would be saved soon, but one side of him thought otherwise. He was afraid of losing his life, afraid of not seeing Sakura again, afraid of not completing the mission of getting Sasuke back. This time, he was _afraid._Gritting his teeth, Naruto held back the tears that stung his eyes. Shaking his head, he told himself that they were coming … they were coming to save him. Naruto sobbed uncontrollably and cursed himself at the same time. _Damnit, Uzumaki Naruto! You're not going to cry … you're not going to cry, god damnit!!_

The eighteen year old Jinchurikki glared at the ground, no longer crying, but he could still feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked around the dark room but found no exit at all. "**Need my help, boy? I can get you out with much ease,**" suggested the Kyuubi, tempting the young adult to release it from its dreadful seal. "I don't need your stupid help, Kyuubi! I can manage all by myself," argued Naruto angrily, not wanting to succumb to the temptation, not wanting to lose control and turn feral like the last time. "**It is no use resisting my power, kid. I can get you out and maybe even do more for you …**" pressed the Kyuubi, wanting so much to be free and rampage lands again. Naruto clutched his head and screamed, "Shut up!!" He fell to the ground, getting a serious headache from the Kyuubi, Sasuke and the damned situation he was in. He felt angry, disappointed in Tsunade and in himself too. Naruto sighed, feeling confused about his feelings. What was he supposed to do now? _They can't … they won't have the chance to kill me. When they come … I'll kill them all. _"**That's it boy … let your anger be your power,**" hissed the Kyuubi. Naruto leaned against the wall, letting his anger consume him; blind him from what was right and wrong. _What am I doing …? I shouldn't be doing this … I should be finding a way out of here and hopefully return home safely … right?_

"**Those people don't care about you. If they did, where were they?**"

"Get out of my head, Kyuubi!"

"**Let your anger be the weapon, and kill the Akatsuki!**"

"… I know what you want, Kyuubi. You want _freedom_. If I listen to you, you would be set free, and you can live again to destroy countless lands and countries … isn't that right?" growled Naruto, his fists clenched. The Kyuubi glared down at the adult and argued, "**You don't know how invincible you can be if you join me!**" Naruto sighed and replied lazily, "I can be stronger than you. Even without you in me, I will still be stronger than you." But Naruto didn't feel determined as usual. Only one feeling remained inside him.

_Utter confusion._

Konohagakure, Two Days Later

Jiraiya stepped into the Hokage's office and noticed a dark look on Tsunade's face. "What happened, Tsunade?" asked the old Sannin. The Hokage rubbed his temples and sighed. "Naruto has been kidnapped," stated Tsunade grimly. Jiraiya was taken aback. "By whom?!" asked Jiraiya, apparently worried about his student. Tsunade looked up at her teammate and replied, "The Akatsuki." The white-haired Sannin sat down opposite of Tsunade and scratched his head. _Naruto, captured? Impossible. _"How is that true?" asked Jiraiya firmly. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "It is," she replied glumly. Jiraiya slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "You should have told me earlier!!" Tsunade stood up and slammed her fist on the table, agitated. "We only found out three days ago, damnit!!" screamed the Hokage angrily.

Jiraiya fell silent, then said, "I'll provide you with all the information I have."

Tsunade rubbed her temples again, it becoming a natural habit, then picked up the cup of sake and drank it all in one gulp. "Now, the Akatsuki uses the Rain village as a base of operations. They are often seen by the villagers, but none of them dare talk about them. One of the Akatsuki, Zetsu, is a scout. He keeps an eye out for suspicious strangers. That is how Nagato and Konan knew I came. The only way to sneak in is to use the most stealth, and have no contact with any villager at all," explained Jiraiya, his expression serious and firm. Tsunade nodded slowly, taking in each word with much carefulness. "The way to rescue Naruto will not be the same way they took to rescue Gaara. Instead, we will use another scout," continued Jiraiya, "and that scout has to be extremely fast."

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya and said suddenly, "Rock Lee."

-----

"Five hundred more laps around Konoha!" shouted Lee, full of bursting energy as he sped around the village with incredible speed. Neji and Tenten watched as Lee zoomed past them every time with much boredom in their expressions. "This is boring," complained Tenten. "But we did promise Lee to accompany him here," said an exasperated Neji, regretting ever agreeing to stay with Lee and Tenten. "We shouldn't have done that," said Tenten as Lee sped past both of them for the tenth time. Neji folded his arms and shook his head. "Gai-sensei should be here by now."

Suddenly, the older looking version of Rock Lee appeared right in front of the two shinobi. "Ohaaaaaaayou, Neji, Tenten, Lee!" screamed Gai excitedly. Neji frowned and murmured under his breath, "I'll never mention these two again." Gai watched Lee run around the village with much pride in him for raising such a swell student. "You can do it Lee!!" cheered Gai, feeling proud of his student. "The power of youth is within us!!" Tenten rolled her eyes and sat down on the log and watched the green thing speed past them every fifteen seconds. "So much for being a short while," muttered Tenten. Gai continued shouting at Lee, which irritated Neji a lot. After ten minutes, Lee stopped and walked towards the log and plopped down on it. "That was a breath-taking exercise!" exclaimed the Jounin. When the whole team was finally silent (much to Neji's pleasure), Shizune suddenly came running towards them. "Lee-san, Lee-san!" she called with much impatience in her voice. Lee immediately stood up and answered, "Hai, Shizune-san?!" Shizune stopped and panted heavily for awhile, then standing up straight and saying, "Tsunade-sama wants your attention, Lee!"

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" asked Lee, still sweating, even in the cool room of Tsunade's. The Hokage nodded and pointed to the chair opposite of hers. "There is something I would like you to do with Jiraiya," stated Tsunade. "You have heard that Naruto is in grave danger, yes?" Lee nodded and listened intently. Tsunade furrowed her brows and continued, "I want you to be a scout for Jiraiya in the Rain village." Lee raised his eyebrows and raised his fist triumphantly. "I can do it, Tsunade-sama!!" he exclaimed, feeling excited at the mention of an important mission. "Shut up!" screamed Tsunade, feeling annoyed at Lee's apparent impatience to start the mission. "I have to explain the plan."

"Firstly, you and Jiraiya will head to the Rain village, as I have said. Then, he will tell you to scout the area first, and when I say scout, I mean observe every single detail," Tsunade emphasized the last three words with much seriousness in her voice. Lee nodded and saluted the Hokage. "After that, it will be up to you and the reinforcements to rescue Naruto."

Lee raised his hand, despite the fact that he was alone in the room with Tsunade. "Do we engage the Akatsuki members?" he asked. Tsunade frowned and then replied, "If the situation deems it necessary."

TBC

Yay, first chapter completed

I'm hoping to reach at least 40k words!

Chapter Two: Dreadful Feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**…Isn't it obvious I don't own Naruto?

**A/N:**Thanks to Rakendan for correcting my spelling error

Thanks to all for the reviews!!

Sorry for the late update, I was finding a hard time to write after someone had broken my heart -cry- but anyways, chapter two finally up!!

Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends

Chapter Two: Dreadful Feelings

Jiraiya scratched his head and stared at Lee, who was apparently psyched to be in this important mission. He gave Tsunade a questioning look, but she frowned and shook her head. "So, Jiraiya-sama, when are we leaving?" asked Lee, excited and hyperactive. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and replied lazily, "After we've sorted out the rest of the reinforcements. They would be following closely behind us in disguise as a few villagers." The young Jounin nodded with an understanding look and sat down and waited patiently. _This boy sickens me as much as Gai does. _Jiraiya sighed in despair and sat down on the chair, waiting for the selected shinobi to arrive. They had been discussing it for many hours, and finally they had decided on ten elite shinobi. The white-haired Sannin was worried for Naruto, in fear that the Akatsuki had already extracted the Kyuubi and had left him for dead somewhere else. He frowned; he did not expect the Akatsuki to move that fast, even three years after Uchiha Madara's death. Soon, he had a headache from thinking about Naruto and the Akatsuki. Pein was there, so there was a big chance that the Akatsuki leader would reveal Naruto's legacy to him … and that would hurt the boy indeed. The door opened and in walked ten familiar faces. Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Sai and Yamato walked in, all with dark and serious expressions on their faces. Jiraiya suppressed a smile, feeling impressed. _Looks like they really wanna rescue Naruto. _"Alright, since all of you are here, I'll start the briefing. Ten of you, once you reach the Rain Village, will disperse into groups of two each. You will all be disguised as the villagers, and do not worry about the suspicions," added Jiraiya, "I've taken care of ten villagers." "What do you mean taken care of?" asked Neji, wondering what the Sannin had done. Jiraiya folded his arms and replied flatly, "Let's just say they're knocked out cold for the moment." There was a long silence when suddenly the door opened and in walked Tsunade. "Hokage-sama," greeted Kakashi, Gai and Yamato in unison. Tsunade nodded and sat down on her chair. "I've sorted out the best groups, and you will follow all orders, is that clear?" boomed Tsunade, with a dark look on her face. "This operation is far more important than anything else. You will be going into battle with the Akatsuki. I chose ten of you because I know you'll succeed in bringing Naruto back."

"Tsunade-sama, if you do not mind me asking, what are we to do after Naruto returns with us?" asked Yamato, who had been feeling the need to ask this question for a long time. Tsunade raised her eyebrows and shot Yamato an unreadable expression. "We …" started the Hokage, but she couldn't think up of an answer. "I don't know." Yamato flinched. That was the first time he had heard the Godaime say that phrase, and he was sure no one else could think up of anything. Jiraiya exhaled slowly, trying his best to prepare himself mentally for another dreaded battle with Nagato and Konan. "Let's go," said Jiraiya dismissively. They stood up and left the room and stopped outside the Hokage tower. Jiraiya reached into his bag and took out ten thin files. "These are the villagers' faces. Remember their looks; we're setting out now," drawled Jiraiya, and turned to Lee. "You'll take this," he said, handing Lee a large map of the Rain village. "Make five rounds around the village and come back to where the X lies. That would be where we're staying." Lee nodded and saluted Jiraiya and started studying the map with much anticipation. "Kakashi, I'll leave you in charge of the team," stated Jiraiya, "you're the only man I can trust fully." Kakashi nodded with understanding and turned to Gai. "You'll be my trusted assistant, then, Gai-kun!" said Kakashi cheerfully. Gai looked disgruntled, apparently jealous of his rival once again as usual. Soon, the team of twelve set off, with Jiraiya and Lee a distance in front of them. "The approach has to be casual," murmured Kakashi to the others. "We don't want anyone having any suspicions once we're there."

Kakashi sighed heavily; he was worried for Naruto just as Jiraiya and the others were worried about the Jinchuuriki. How would Naruto react to what Pein would tell him? Or worse, how would Naruto treat them if he knew that everyone else knew who his father was?

Akatsuki Hideout, Rain Village

Pein stared aimlessly into the darkness, preoccupied by the thoughts that filled his mind. So the famous Jinchuuriki host of the Kyuubi is here … in this hideout, and it actually turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto, his only nephew. Frowning slightly, Pein wondered how the boy would react if he found out that he was related to the infamous and notorious Akatsuki leader. He sighed, feeling as if a heavy burden had just been placed on his shoulders. It was a pain to know that such a hyperactive and cocky shinobi would actually be his nephew._Naruto's attitude must have been inherited from little sister Kushina. He looks so much like Minato now, it even scares me. _Pein remembered how he had recovered his legacy, found out about Uzumaki Kushina, found out about Namikaze Minato and what had happened to the both of them. And here, right now, their offspring sits in the empty room only a few steps away from his chamber. He frowned and shook his head, telling himself to forget about it. _He's a Jinchuuriki … you need him for the Kyuubi … he means absolutely nothing to you. _Pein had gotten used to these moments with himself, like the times he spent alone in the orphanage, meditating, isolating himself from Konan and Yahiko, thus getting rid of his feelings. But right here, he suddenly felt a tinge of sadness for himself and Naruto.

Just like the time Yahiko had died, that very small amount of sadness had shocked Konan. She was shocked because of his emotionless state, the way he had just forgot about it. He remembered her saying, "How could you be so emotionless when our best friend's gone?!" Oh, those terrible, dreadful feelings. He hated them. That was why he wanted to get rid of them. Get rid of the horrible memories that were etched in his mind. "Oto-san!" called Kit from the door. Pein looked up in annoyance and saw his grown daughter standing there, smiling at him. "Kit," he answered dully. Kit walked over to him and sat down next to Pein and commented, "You look … sad." Pein sweatdropped and shook his head. "You never understand me, do you?" he growled, apparently appalled at Kit's interpretation of his expression. Kit rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Skipping the subject, she said, "I heard that Naruto's here." She obviously did not like Naruto at all from her dark tone.

"Yes, Itachi just kidnapped him three days ago. Why?" asked the Akatsuki leader.

"Are you really going to kill him?" asked Kit, neither worried nor anticipating it.

Pein glanced at the female Jinchuuriki and replied in a straightforward kind of manner, "Yes."

Kit frowned and sighed. _So he's really emotionless, huh? Wow, he's one heck of a dad._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Naruto breathed heavily, still feeling as agitated as ever. He didn't know why he was angry; he just knew that Pein was the only logical source of his anguish. Scratching his head, Naruto began to wonder what it would be like after he died. Would Konoha change forever? Would Sakura finally soften and regret rejecting Naruto? Would everyone start talking about Naruto in the past tense? No, it was too much for the Jinchuuriki to take in. Naruto wanted to get out, go home and see everyone again, but now, all hope was lost. He knew he couldn't get out unless someone succeeds in defeating the Akatsuki. If that was true, then Naruto would not have a problem of killing the Akatsuki anymore. The only person, Naruto knew, that was strong enough to take on the organization was the only man who had trained him vigorously for two and a half years. It was that Sannin Jiraiya, and right now, Naruto definitely missed the old man. _This must be how Gaara felt when he was captured … oh, wait, Gaara was unconscious at that time. I can't stay here; full of regrets … I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Rokudaime of Konoha, right? _

No matter how many times Naruto tried to reassure himself, he still couldn't remove that fear that stayed within him. "So, Naruto-kun," said Itachi, who suddenly appeared in front of the helpless Jinchuuriki. "Any last words, hm?" Naruto glared up at the tall Uchiha but kept silent; he couldn't find anything to say to Itachi at all. "Very well," muttered Itachi coldly. He grabbed Naruto by the arm and tugged him with surprising strength. They suddenly appeared in the large and spacious chamber, with a terrifying and enormous statue towering over the whole of the Akatsuki. Naruto struggled under Itachi's firm grip when he finally was released. Naruto looked up only to see the dark figure of Pein in front of him, looking down at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Pein's voice was colder and harsher than Naruto had expected. "Welcome to the extraction chamber," whispered the leader. "Are you prepared for death?" Naruto frowned and spat, "I'm going to kick your ass." Pein grimaced, this was what he had expected from the son of the roguish yet beautiful Uzumaki Kushina, but it came out as nothing to Uzumaki Pein. "That's not a very nice way to speak to your uncle, young Naruto," mocked Pein, satisfied at the alarmed look glued on the blonde's face.

"U-Uncle?" stuttered Naruto, hoping that the leader was only joking, but he knew it to be true.

"Yes … I am your uncle," admitted Pein easily, wanting to see the hurt on the boy's face.

Naruto sunk lower, his head bowed in utter defeat and shock. "Why so … afraid, Naruto?" asked Pein, feeling quite sinister right now. The blonde didn't answer his uncle; he was thinking about how long he was kept from it. "You see," started Pein, beginning to explain Naruto's legacy to him, "your father was a fool to have married my sister." Naruto stared up at the dark, towering figure of the Akatsuki leader, whose abnormal Rin'negan eyes stared straight down into his own blue eyes. "My sister … from what I have heard had fallen madly in love with the great Namikaze Minato … also known as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha at that time," continued Pein, looking down at the blonde, who had an even more shocked expression at the mention of Minato's name. "Yes, your father was the brave and skilled Fourth of Konohagakure!" spieled Pein, his expression turning livid. "Surely you know it?" Naruto frowned and growled, "No, I didn't." Pein chuckled and drawled, "I know Jiraiya knew who your parents were … he just did not want to tell you, isn't that right?"

_Jiraiya didn't want to tell me? _Naruto breathed heavily, a mixture of anger and sadness spread throughout him. Pein, looking at his nephew's disappointed look, didn't smile, but instead, knelt down in front of Naruto. "There there, Naruto-kun," he whispered. "You can punish him if you wanted … I can even help you. Just hand over the Kyuubi willingly and I assure you, the old Sannin will get what he deserves," tempted Pein, his voice low and gentle. Naruto glared up at Pein, but he did not say anything. He just continued listening.

"You can be powerful, Naruto. I can see your future," crooned Pein with a reassuring tone. "You will surpass Minato, surpass your own father."

Naruto murmured, "How can I?"

"I can tell you," whispered Pein, feeling excited yet impatient. "Just work with me, Naruto. Work with me and you can be all-powerful."

Naruto knew that if he accepted Pein's offer, he would have chosen the wrong choice. But the temptation was too great, and it was fueled by his anger from Jiraiya's deception. What more could he do, without Jiraiya or anyone else?

Naruto finally knew the real meaning of _fear_.

TBC

Erh, chapter 2 up!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews –dances- they make my day anytime!

**Warning:**Character death

Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends

Chapter Three: The Wrong Choice

Lee sped round and round the village, and true enough, he could see the green-skinned Akatsuki member popping up out of walls slowly after a while. Frowning, he ran towards Zetsu and within a blink of an eye, knocked him out and managed to put him in a deserted alley. _Too easy._ Lee felt suspicious, so he immediately made his way quickly to the rendezvous point. He ran as fast as he could, and soon he had arrived at his destination. "Jiraiya-sama, I took out the scout!" exclaimed Lee, with a serious look on his face. Jiraiya nodded and muttered to the ten shinobi, "Move out!" They all changed and transformed into ten different villagers and dispersed into the village. Jiraiya knew that the hideout would be somewhere near Pein's residence, which was the tallest tower in the Rain village, so he continued walking down the street casually, with Lee still speeding around the village, he assumed.

Pein stared down at the Sannin from the window in the tower and frowned._He would not be able to defeat us this time, with my nephew as an ally._He was confident that Naruto would be able to drive them all back, with the help of Itachi and Kisame of course. _He made the right choice … Naruto shall reign beside me. _He glanced at Naruto, who was in the room with him, waiting for the chance to strike against Jiraiya and the others. "Be patient Naruto, but develop your anger into hate, so that they really get what they deserve," snarled Pein coldly, luring his little nephew into turning against Konohagakure once and for all. "I have information that Jiraiya brought eleven shinobi along to retrieve you," finished Pein dismissively. Naruto looked up at his uncle and growled, "I don't want to be retrieved, or even go back to that damned village."

"Very wise of you to say that, Naruto," commented Pein, astonished at his nephew's sudden change in attitude towards his former comrades. "You will make a powerful ally and shinobi." The Jinchuuriki was blinded by his rage; not even sure of what he himself was saying anymore. _Those fools will finally get their punishment for shunning me, hating me … and hurting me so deeply. Sakura will regret hurting my feelings._Naruto growled angrily, "I want to hurt them now!" Pein felt satisfied; he had finally achieved the ultimate weapon. "Patience, Naruto, patience," droned Pein emotionlessly. "You will have your chance." He turned back to the window and gazed down at the village. _Finally, peace is inevitable. I have finally managed to change the world … managed to make it a better place for everyone else. It'll be set right … just with the destruction of a few shinobi … a few countries … a few innocent lives. _He strolled over to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's time, Naruto," he told his nephew with a fatherly tone. "It's time to give them real pain."

Jiraiya frowned and stared up at the tall tower. It did not seem that anyone was inside, even Nagato. Frowning, he noticed that the ten 'villagers' were nowhere to be seen. _Something isn't right. _He started brisk walking, looking out for Lee or any other of the ten shinobi in disguise, but to no avail. Jiraiya stopped and started thinking. From his thoughts, he had drawn a terrible conclusion.

"The plan's foiled, Jiraiya-sensei," said Pein from behind him, with Naruto beside him, looking demented as hell. Jiraiya turned around only to gasp; Naruto was still alive, but under the command of Nagato?! "Naruto, what are you --' started Jiraiya, but Naruto looked up at him with those two red familiar eyes. _The Kyuubi's. _"I don't belong in Konoha anymore, Sannin!" snarled Naruto, his eyes glaring straight into Jiraiya's. "Konoha despises me; Konoha never regarded me as the son of Minato!" The old Sannin flinched. Naruto stepped forwards and continued with a harsh tone, "You never told me ANYTHING! You fucking deceived me! And Tsunade never bothered to tell me too! What do you take me for, god damnit!!" At the corner of Pein's lip, it curled slightly into a devious smirk. He had finally turned Konoha's greatest hero into Konoha's greatest enemy and threat. Jiraiya stepped forward too, unafraid of Yondaime's young and strong son, despite the Kyuubi's presence in his attitude. "You don't know what you're doing, Naruto," he drawled, trying his best to persuade Naruto to snap out of it. _He's already become quite feral, from the looks of his teeth. I just hope his rationality is still there. _"You don't know what Nagato really wants," Jiraiya pressed on, "You don't know what he'll do to you!" Naruto frowned and sneered, "**You're just telling me all this because the great Jinchuuriki is on the other side of the river, Sannin! Well guess what? I won't listen to you!!**" Jiraiya knew something was not right.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" he asked, wanting to know Naruto's real reason.

"**I'm no longer Namikaze Naruto,**" retorted the blonde angrily, his whisker marks turning thick. Jiraiya's eyes opened wide in shock. The Kyuubi had already taken over Naruto's body! "**The boy is dead,**" stated the Kyuubi. "**He no longer exists in this world. He is trapped in my own seal … my own cell.**" Pein remained emotionless, although he knew that he had already won the battle. Jiraiya turned to Pein, his former student, and asked, "Where are the rest?" Pein waved his hand passively and replied almost lazily, "They're asleep." 'Naruto' smirked and growled, "I believe it's time I destroyed Konohagakure." Pein glanced sideways and nodded slowly. "First, we will discard these useless fools," whispered the Akatsuki leader, feeling excited for the second time. "Do what you want with the Sannin. The rest are waiting in the cells."

Pein disappeared, leaving 'Naruto' and Jiraiya alone in the deserted street. The blonde shot Jiraiya a dangerous look, and then he suddenly said, "**Any last words, Sannin?**" Jiraiya nodded with an understanding look. "I just hope others will help you … to wake up from this foolish slumber," drawled the Sannin, as if he was preparing to die already. "But I am not leaving without a fight."

"**Who said you were leaving?**" taunted 'Naruto'. "**You'll never have a better grave than under your own blood!**"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji awoke with a start. He looked around the dark and musty cell, and realized that his other ten teammates were in here too, including Lee. He shook his head and knew that they had failed and had walked straight into a trap. _Where is Jiraiya-sama? Where's Naruto? _Soon, the others also regained consciousness. Sai frowned and suggested, "Let us break out of here soon and find both Naruto and Jiraiya." Yamato scratched his chin lightly with one finger while saying, "We're all dealing with the Akatsuki. None of us can take them on easily." Gai stood up and offered enthusiastically, "I can break us all out with my mighty fist!!" Yamato sweatdropped and argued, "Don't do that, or else the Akatsuki will be all over us!" The brunette Jounin sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to think of the best possible way out. Did the leader capture Jiraiya already? Was Naruto already dead? He was bursting to find out, but the important thing was to break out and rescue them, dead or alive. Kakashi remained silent in the darkest corner, doing practically nothing except thinking. "Kakashi, you have to help us!" growled Gai. "You can't just sit there and do nothing!" The silver-haired Jounin did not respond to his overreacting partner, but instead simply closed his eyes and thought. _What will it come to, if my dream was spot on? Is this going to be another decade of war and death? _Kakashi was worried; he started to become worried right after his terrifying nightmare about Naruto and the rest. He remembered it vividly, all the details stuck in his head.

**Dream Sequence**

"Naruto, come over!" called Jiraiya to the blonde, who stood firm beside the auburn-haired Akatsuki leader. Naruto did not respond, he merely continued glaring at the Sannin, as if wanting to dare Jiraiya to attack him. "Naruto, what has happened to you?!" hollered Jiraiya frantically, his expression turning confused and his rage rising. Naruto finally spoke, but in the most dreadful voice ever. The Kyuubi's. "**I've taken over the boy, Sannin! There is no way out!**" As soon as the Kyuubi had finished, all of the Akatsuki members appeared, even those that had died, namely Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. Kakashi tried reaching for Jiraiya, even though it was useless to try, when suddenly Naruto's skin was being expanded and ripped apart revealing a dark red demon fox, snarling at the frozen Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi had tried to call, but nothing came out. The fox lunged at Jiraiya, but that was all Kakashi could see. The Akatsuki members, including Pein, surrounded the fox. All he could hear was Jiraiya's painful screams and the fox's loud growls and snarls. Soon, Jiraiya's voice faded. "Well done, young Naruto," commented Pein with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You have done extremely well," finished the Uzumaki as he patted the fox.

**Dream Sequence End**

Kakashi was already sweating profusely even by just thinking about the damned dream. It was horrible, bloody and extremely saddening. What if Naruto did turn against his own allies, his own friends? What if Jiraiya was already dead; killed by the hands of his former student, the son of the great Namikaze Minato? Kakashi began to worry even more, the anxiousness turning into fear.

Jiraiya jumped away at the now Kyuubi-possessed Naruto who had thrown him a dangerous Rasengan, fueled by the demon chakra. He stumbled slightly, but regained his composure and dodged one of Naruto's lunges, and formed the few seals needed to delay for time. "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" shouted Jiraiya as a large, grand fireball flew towards Naruto and Pein. He jumped away, relieved that he had stalled for time to think. He was wrong. Naruto appeared in front of Jiraiya, his expression and appearance worsened greatly. Red fur could be seen protruding out from Naruto's arms, legs and his whisker marks were sticking out too. "**It's over, Sannin!!**" roared Naruto madly as he charged towards Jiraiya with incredible speed, fazing the Sannin. Within a split second, it was all over. Jiraiya landed on the ground hard, the impact sending him into a daze, and what's worse, Naruto had landed on him, his claws extended, ready for the kill.

Jiraiya screamed in agony and pain as Naruto clawed viciously and painfully at Jiraiya's chest, blood smeared on his claws and hands, and soon, his torn and almost burnt jacket was full of blood as well as his face. "Enough, Naruto," commanded Pein, decidedly disgusted at the sight of the mutilated Jiraiya. "You have done all that is needed here. Let us return to the cells to find your little friends." They left Jiraiya's body in the middle of the street, ugly and revolting to anyone's sight. The first Sannin had finally fallen, but by the hands of his former student, and coincidentally, the son of his deceased former student.

Kakashi's dream was as correct as ever.

As they were walking (well, Naruto was practically ambling), Pein glanced at Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. "Welcome back, by the way. Kit made the jutsu to revive you two and reassemble Hidan. You should thank her," stated Pein lazily, staring up at the tall tower, where she was waiting for him._ Ah, yes. Jiraiya-sensei is dead …_

The devastating future that lay ahead of them had finally made its appearance. Pein was a _merciless god_.

TBC

W00t!! Finished chapter 3 after much thinking made by me! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Chapter Four was a late one. Sorry peeps!:P

Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends

Chapter Four: Deceived and Hateful

Naruto looked down at his hands with disdain. What had happened to him out there? Why did he let the Kyuubi take over him so easily? Was it his hate towards Jiraiya's deception? Or was it the torment of being shunned by the villagers that drew him to murder his second mentor? Naruto's fingers were stained with dry blood, the blood of the old Sannin. He closed his eyes and felt a few tears from his eyes land on his blood-stained hands. He was _sorry_. Sorry about letting the monstrous demon within him take over so easily, and allied itself with Pein. All he could do now was to wait for his uncle to come in to the room and lead him to the cells, where he had the choice of letting them go, or killing them all on the spot. He cursed under his breath, extremely guilty about what had happened. He wondered if he would ever get any guiltier than this, now that his only friend that knew his father well had gone. "It's my entire fault," breathed Naruto sadly. Pein entered the room, with no sign of remorse on his face. He stopped in front of his nephew and drawled, "The Kyuubi has retreated, I see. Well, young nephew, it is time to meet your friends." Naruto looked up at Pein and stood up without a word. Confusion tore through him as he descended the stairs to the cells.

Pein stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Naruto. "Go along and see them, then come back and tell me whether their freedom is deserved or not," offered Pein with a fatherly tone. "We're family, Naruto. Make your choice properly and carefully." The blonde sighed and walked deeper and deeper into the prison, his anxiousness getting the better of him with every step he took. What would he say to them? That he had turned on his home village and had joined Pein, joined the Akatsuki? He felt like he had no choice, the warm feeling told him that he was finally happy with his only living relative. He could not betray his father's brother, now could he? "Naruto!" gasped Sakura as she made her way to the front. Naruto gazed at her with sad eyes and looked away, ashamed of himself. "Naruto, he let you come down here, didn't he?! Help us!" continued Sakura, almost breathless. Naruto frowned and did not respond to Sakura's plead, when suddenly Kakashi intervened. "You killed him, didn't you?" Kakashi's voice was laced with pure anger and disappointment. Naruto lowered his head and uttered a single word, "Yes." The rest of the shinobi looked from Naruto to Kakashi with confusion and curiosity.

"How could you?" growled Kakashi. "How could you kill the man that taught you your father's skills?" Naruto looked up and glowered at Kakashi, his eyes filled with hate and anger, which concealed his sadness from within. He approached the bars and grabbed one of them tightly and growled back at Kakashi with just as much anger, "He lied to me. He deceived me! You even knew about my father, didn't you?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto glared at Kakashi with his blue eyes, the ones that he had inherited from Minato. "You were, I'll be frank with you, too young, Naruto!" retorted the silver-haired Copy Ninja. "You would have been confused and angry at the same time, like you are now! Don't you even understand why we kept this from you? It was to prevent you from hating this village ultimately! It was to prevent you from hating Minato-sensei … and others who didn't save him from his untimely death!" Naruto looked straight into Kakashi's eye and hissed, "I hate you."

Sakura and the others were taken aback; Naruto had never argued this intensely with Kakashi before, and it scared them. "I was scarred for life when I realized that the damned Kyuubi was inside me. I was afraid, alone and isolated!" roared Naruto. "It is my right to despise him for sealing this accursed demon within ME!!"

"You don't know how he felt when he did it!"

"Sure I don't!!"

"Then why don't you just try and understand?!"

"Because his brother treats me better than _Minato_will ever treat me!!"

Kakashi gasped. Naruto had said his name with much contempt and hate in his voice. It just was not the Uzumaki Naruto he knew. It was the Kyuubi. It was affecting his mood and behavior. "I don't care what you say; I'm not going to listen any further!!" growled Naruto angrily; his hate had gotten the better of him. And with that, the Uzumaki stormed off in anger, back towards his uncle who was waiting for him patiently at the bottom of the stairs. "Have you made your choice, Naruto?" asked Pein, emotionless. Naruto nodded and folded his arms. "I want to let them go, but … not without the reassurance that you will target Konoha for destruction, sooner or later," demanded the Jinchuuriki. Pein smirked at the corner of his lip and nodded with his eyes closed. "I will, of course," answered Pein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later…

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the large boulder. He had just recently discovered the location of the Akatsuki from a merchant that Team Snake had come across, overhearing him talking about the Akatsuki. Shaking his head, Sasuke knew that Itachi would be hard to get to, considering the fact that there were many strong members awaiting him. He glanced at Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin and said, "Let's continue." The three nodded and followed him on the path that lay ahead leading to the Rain Village.

Suddenly, among the trees and bushes, they heard a few snapping of branches and footsteps. "Who's there?" asked Sasuke, drawing his sword, at the ready with the three behind him.

"Sasuke-kun?!" called a voice which Sasuke knew too well. _Haruno Sakura._

TBC

I know this is a short chapter but I just love cliffhangers!!

I promise the next chapter will be longer ... way longer :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**Thanks for all the reviews x3 they pwn:D thanks all again! I changed the pairings and added some to make the storyline a little more interesting. X3 I hope the feelings put into this story reach out to all readers :D!!

Oh yeah, this'll be a chapter with mostly SasuSaku since I found it to be quite interesting.

**Newly Decided Pairings/Added Pairings:**

NaruHina [Main

SasuSaku [Main

TemaKen [Not much of it

ShikaIno [Later Chapters

Naruto Shippuuden: New Enemies, Old Friends

Chapter Five: The Deal

Sasuke stood firm and watched as eleven familiar shinobi stepped out from the dense forest. He watched as Sakura approached him slowly as she said, "Sasuke-kun." He looked away and lowered his sword. "I'm not going back," he said without even thinking about why they had just come back from the Rain Village. There was a long silence when suddenly Sakura hugged Sasuke so tightly he even forgot that he did not need them anymore. Surprisingly, he felt warmth for once, the longest hug that Sakura had given him eased him a little. At the corner of his eye, he knew that Karin was scowling in jealousy. Pushing her lightly, Sasuke frowned and asked, "You're not taking me back?" Sakura turned around and looked at Kakashi, who stepped forward. "We would, considering the fact that your team is outnumbered, but we have another mission to do. Naruto has turned on us, Sasuke," drawled Kakashi, his eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke smirked slightly. _The dobe has turned on his home village?_ The village he swore to protect, the village in where he wanted to become the Hokage? This was not right. "He turned on you?" repeated Sasuke, trying to conceal his excitement and utter surprise about Naruto's sudden turn around.

Kakashi nodded and folded his arms. "Which of course leads us Konoha shinobi to a dilemma; to take you, or to save Naruto," continued Kakashi flatly. "But I have an interesting offer for you." Sasuke looked to his former sensei and raised an eyebrow in interest. He withdrew his sword and smirked. "Speak," he said with much boldness in his voice. Kakashi clapped his hands together and began. "I was wondering, since both sides' targets are within the Akatsuki; why not call it a truce for now, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi had a cheerful look on his face whenever he was revealing a brilliant idea. "How do I know you won't bag me halfway on the journey?" challenged Sasuke, feeling the fun of it with a sly grin on his face. "Of course we won't," reassured Kakashi almost firmly. "I keep promises, Sasuke-kun." The Uchiha glanced at his three team members and nodded. "Sure. It's a deal then."

"Now we shall … find a better spot to discuss matters," said Kakashi, glancing at the cleared area in the trees.

As they made their way there, Sakura walked beside Sasuke and looked at him, as if she could not get enough of him after all these years. "What's with the staring?" asked Sasuke, somewhat a little annoyed. Sakura smiled at him and shook her head. "It's been so long since I saw you, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, her voice light and ethereal. Sasuke was shocked; she did not seem to want to stick on him anymore, it was as if she changed over the many years. "Of course … me too," said a suddenly uncertain and somewhat nervous Sasuke. "It has." Sakura sat down next to him, followed by Karin; much to Sasuke's displeasure. "Alright, shall we start?" asked Kakashi, then nodding when all has settled down. "It looks like we both have something in common now, Sasuke-kun. Itachi and Naruto are our targets. If we see any of them, we attack them regardless of whether they are what we want. Understood?" Almost the whole group nodded their heads except for Team Snake. Well, it was not their habit to be nodding heads every time. "Understood, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and nodded lightly. "It's getting dark. We might as well take a rest first," suggested Yamato, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

-------------------------------0000-----------------------------------

The moonlight shone brightly on the certain area where the group was resting. Most of them were not sleeping, especially Sasuke and Sakura, who were standing at the edge of the nearby riverbank. He frowned slightly after pondering over Naruto for a very long time, suddenly realizing the impact that he had left on Sakura. She was downtrodden and disappointed, Sasuke could tell. "I didn't think the dobe would …" started Sasuke slowly, but decided it was best if he did not speak right now. He could hear a soft gasp from Sakura and predicted the obvious. Tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly, which made Sasuke feel uneasy. He did not like to be around people who were crying, let alone Sakura. He sighed and muttered, "You never change, do you?" Sakura looked up at the teenage Uchiha and forced a weak smile on her face. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or afraid, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with a shaky tone. Sasuke glanced at her with an eyebrow raised and nodded in agreement. "I … know how it feels," said Sasuke flatly. "Itachi's right there, and so is Naruto." "I didn't mean that, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, still looking at him. The Uchiha turned his head and smiled slightly. It was the first time in over a decade that he smiled once again, and it shocked even himself. "Then what do you mean?" he asked, knowing where this was going.

"I think I've … fallen in love with both of you. Both the dobe and the teme," teased Sakura, blushing slightly. Sasuke almost gasped. She admitted it so easily, and what's more, she had finally fallen in love with the dobe! "Sakura … you know I don't … love," Sasuke struggled to say, with a faint shade of pink appearing on his pale face which was even visible even under the moonlight. He had to say, she had changed his attitude towards people. Strangely, he felt good when she hugged him, and it made him shudder when he thought about him becoming a second Naruto. Sakura chuckled softly, and nodded with a firm smile. "I know. I just felt like I had to tell you," drawled Sakura almost cheerfully. Sasuke's smile was reduced to a shy, small one. "You're still …" started Sasuke, but Sakura put her finger on his lip. "…as annoying as ever?" finished Sakura with a smile on her face. Sasuke caught hold of her hand and lowered it. He leaned over, his other hand on the back of her head and the other on her waist and brought her closer. His lips caught hers as he pushed her lightly and kissed her lovingly. He was in love, he knew. Sakura slid her hand up to his hair and enjoyed the silky feeling. His tongue slid its way in and traveled all over her mouth, tasting her immensely. She pulled away and blushed madly as he smirked and caressed her face gently. "You know this doesn't last," whispered Sasuke into her ear softly, with a slight trace of concern for her. "I know … but I just want to remember it. Don't you?" whispered Sakura back, wrapping her arms around him and falling into one of his emotionless embraces. "Perhaps …"

"This isn't going to change anything."

"Why not …?"

"If it does, you'll end up with me instead of Naruto."

"Do you want me to?"

"…" Sasuke thought for a moment, and then replied glumly, "No."

"Do you mean that … Sasuke?"

There was a long silence.

"I … don't know."

Sakura's expression sunk to sadness as she pulled away reluctantly from Sasuke's firm grip. She crouched down and gazed at her own reflection in the clear, still water. Sasuke remained at the same spot, his face emotionless yet mixed with obvious disappointment._What a pain. _"I'm confused, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura softly, swaying back and forth, gazing at her reflection. Sasuke did not say anything, he merely sighed. _You don't know how confused I am too. _"I … I don't know how I fell for Naruto," continued the kunoichi. "But … I know I love you more." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, apparently a little annoyed yet relieved at her words. "So, the dobe's just a crush?" asked Sasuke, approaching her. A small smile was formed at the corners of her lips as she nodded lightly. "I guess so." _Boy is it troubling to be a teenager stuck between two guys. _He did not budge, he was satisfied by just looking at her from this spot, but he knew that this love was not to last. "This … isn't going to last, is it, Sakura?" Sakura turned her head to Sasuke with two eyes that shimmered under the silvery moonlight. Her expression was unreadable, probably because she knew it too. She finally stood up from her crouch and turned to Sasuke. "I don't wanna be too optimistic. But all I want is for now to be … perfect," replied the pink-haired kunoichi. Sasuke walked towards her and felt her rest on him, her head on his shoulder. Sighing, all he could do now was to put his arm around her as a warm comfort.

-------------------------------0000-----------------------------------

Sasuke awoke with a start. He looked around the campsite and realized that many of the shinobi were still sleeping, except Kakashi, Gai and Yamato, who were standing in a corner discussing something. He glanced to his side; Sakura was sound asleep, leaning against his firm chest with a peaceful look on her face. He brushed away her hair from her face gently with an empty expression. He was not used to smiling, nor was he used to laughing, let alone joke with people. That was Sasuke alright, the Uchiha who knew nothing of love. She stirred slightly, her expression turning into uneasiness. "Naruto …" she whispered, gripping tightly on Sasuke's collar. He frowned and soothed her by running his hand down her hair. "Sasuke-kun …" she murmured, opening her eyes slightly. Sasuke gazed at her with tired eyes, feeling jealous all of a sudden after thinking about Sakura with Naruto. If he did not return, that is. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently on her forehead, thinking that it was the least he could do after staring at her uneasy look. Soon, dark clouds loomed overhead. He looked up and felt a wave of irritation run through him. _This is never going to be easy, is it? _Soon, the rest of the shinobi awoke, including Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. "Sasuke-kun!" gasped Karin when she saw him with his arm around Sakura. Suigetsu chuckled deviously. "Looks like your love has someone better," mocked Suigetsu. Karin glared at her teammate and sent him a hard punch on the face. He smirked at Karin and rubbed his sore cheek.

"I think it's time," said Kakashi, overlooking all the shinobi. "I believe it's time to explain the plan."

All of them sat up, huddled together to form a large group.

"We'll be splitting into two separate groups, one group for one target. That'll make things cleaner," started Kakashi. Yamato stepped forward and said, "I'll be in charge of Team One, consisting of, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru and I. The rest will join up with Sasuke-kun's team forming Team Two." He folded his arms and nodded to Kakashi. "Alright, we all have a rough idea of where the Akatsuki hideout is, so the two teams will head in from East and West. There are two gates each. Approach with caution, and all the villagers are probably inside their houses, so it won't need any stealth," continued Kakashi dismissively. He walked over to Team Two and said, "I'll be in charge of Team two whilst Yamato will be in charge of Team One. Any questions …?" No one budged. "Alright, let's move out!"

The two teams have two goals to achieve that morning, and it's to retrieve Naruto and eliminate the Akatsuki.

TBC

Yeah, Chapter five done in a short time :D


End file.
